massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Omega Squad
Omega Squad, also referred to as the Death Squad, is a team formed and currently commanded by Gerard Keller. It consists of mostly soldiers, tech experts, biotic specialists, and other powerful individuals. All of its members are among the best in the galaxy. Together, Omega Squad truly earns the right to be called the "Death Squad". Formation Omega Squad was formed by Gerard Keller to be a team capable of taking on any threat at any time. It was created soon after the Battle of the Citadel. Officially, Omega Squad was created to serve as a black operations team for the Citadel Council, mostly on missions for the Systems Alliance. However, Commander Gerard Keller instead had other plans for the team's purpose: to find and kill former Captain Jonathan Allen, against whom Gerard held a personal vendetta. Current Squad Members Gerard Keller: The Leader Staff Commander Gerard Keller, sometimes called "Boss", is the founder and current leader of Omega Squad and captain of the SSV Troy. He is a soldier to the core, though some prefer the term "heartless murderer". He shows no hesitation towards killing, be it an enemy or someone in the way of his mission. His leadership skills on a squad-sized level made him the ideal choice as the commander of the team. He is sometimes addressed as Boss because of this. After the death of his friend and mentor Yuri Chevetski, Gerard became very violent towards people, aside from his team. He prefers to use his M-8 Avenger and Black Widow rifles in battle. Despite his ruthless attitude in combat, he is rather calm and even friendly on his ship and to his crew. He is in a romantic relationship with Jessica Nolan, the XO and armory officer. Jessica Nolan: The Expert Lieutenant Commander Jessica Nolan is the second-in-command and armory officer of the Omega Squad and the SSV Troy. She is a unique Sentinel, possessing various biotic and tech abilities including Nova, Slam, Tech Armor, and Biotic Wall. This is due to her unique, and illegal, L6 implants. She is knowledgeable in multiple weapon systems. During combat, she uses an M-22 Eviscerator shotgun and an M-96 Mattock assault rifle. Because her implants limit her powers' range, she is a master in close-quarter-combat. While very kind to her crew and team mates, her personality in combat switches from calm and collected to aggressive behavior. She is romantically involved with the team's leader, Gerard Keller. Narret Sion: The Strategist Originally a high-ranking officer in the turian military, Narret Sion is now the squad's battlefield tactician, mission advisior, and front-line soldier, if need be. He commanded troops in the First Contact War; however, he claims to not hate humans for it, but he admires their adaptability to the turians' strategies. On-board the SSV Troy, he normally is found in the ship's war room. In combat, he often wields a Phaeston light machine gun and a heavy pistol. Tera'Gerrel vas Neema: The Hacker The daughter of quarian Admiral Han'Gerrel, Tera'Gerrel vas Neema is a master hacker and infiltration specialist. She is the youngest member on Omega Squad and on the SSV Troy. She relies much on her cloaking ability to get her behind enemy lines and wreak havoc on their systems and troops by disrupting communications, turning enemy mechs against their allies, or taking an entire base's network offline. In combat, she is proficient with her M-12 Locust SMG and M-55 Argus assault rifle. She mostly spends her time aboard the ship in her quarters practicing and refining her hacking abilities with simulations provided by the ship's AI. She is somewhat timid in a large group, especially on the crew deck. Despite this, she maintains a very close friendship with Jason Cross. Jason Cross: The Tank Sergeant Jason Cross is a soldier for the Systems Alliance. He is jokingly referred to as the 'Human Tank' or 'Human Krogan' and for a very good reason. Arming himself with his custom M-76 Revenant light machine gun, he is capable of tearing through heavy enemy resistance. He is also in incredible shape. In fact, he was tested a few times for strength-enhancing implants or drugs, as he puts himself through rigorous, often extreme, exercises on a daily basis. Jason is very opposed to prejudice against aliens, specifically against quarians. This has created a close bond between him and Tera'Gerrel. Alexis Monroe: The Assassin Formerly an Alliance Gunnery Chief, Alexis Monroe was honorably discharged in 2174 and decided to start up work as a 'good-willed' mercenary. As a mercenary, she began assassinating high-ranking members of various gangs and merc groups, disrupting multiple illegal shipments, and basically mocking and harassing the mercs at every turn. What separated Alexis from most other squads who do similar work is that Monroe very rarely, if ever, worked with a squad of any size. She uses various assault rifles and is a proficient sniper. Upon their first meeting, Alexis formed a quick friendship with Jessica Nolan and Jason Cross, often making fun of the latter. She was also slightly wary of Gerard's violent nature. Nevertheless, she realized that his hostility was just Keller's way of cooping with the loss of many of his close friends, having lost some of her friends as well and dealing with her issues by drinking. Former Members Valira Taris: The Biotic Valira Taris was a skilled asari commando before she joined Omega Squad. She was a powerful biotic and notable marksman. She often kept to herself during her time with the squad. Her squad mates knew very little about her past, as she was traumatized by a mission that went awry, leading to the deaths of each member of her commando team. Her time with the Death Squad was cut short during a failed assassination of Jonathan Allen. During the attack, Allen distracted Taris by destroying a support beam, collapsing a roof onto nearby civilians, including a very young asari. As Valira tried to help the injured civilians, Allen took the opportunity to shoot Taris through the heart. Her body was soon found, partially dismembered and with a riddle that read: "Riddle yourself this: 'The predator's poisonous sting is delayed, yet destructive. Just like the God-players' creation, a genocide shrouded by a former plea for help. Where am I?'" (More will be added) Trivia *Gerard's nickname, Boss, is a reference to the Star Wars: Republic Commando video game, in which the squad leader is referred to as "Boss" by the rest of his squad. *If spelled backwards, Narret's name is Terran, the human race in the PC real-time strategy game series, Starcraft. His last name is a reference to Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, which features one of the major antagonists' names as Darth Sion. *Rear Admiral Jacob Mitchell served as Omega Squad's information contact within the Alliance. Category:Articles by Hunter Killer Category:Squads